Seems Like Forever
by soraloveskairi159
Summary: When Edward becomes famous and he forgets his family and his love, what are the consequences? An idea that has been in my head from the start. Inspired by the song "Where'd you go?"


**Seems Like Forever**

**Author: SoraLovesKairi159**

**Inspired By: The song "Where'd you Go?" by Fort Minor. **

**Summery: After being discovered by accident, Edward goes on tour performing music and leaving Bella and the others at home. Months pass by and they do not receive one call from him. What will happen to Bella and Edward's relationship? R&R**

**Disclama: Ok, you got me. I don't own Twilight. Here I thought I was being all sneaky but noooooooo. **

**P.S: I don't think this will be as good as "Dear Diary; Love always, Bella." But then again, maybe….**

**/-Edward-/**

The soft rock vibrating off the walls of arena slowed to a steady rhythm and soon to a stop. I had never felt this rush before! Even though I had been doing this for months and months on end, the rush of the big finish still hit me long and hard.

"How you guys doing!?" I screamed into the microphone, and the crowd shouted back unintelligible nonsense.

"Wooh! I hope you guys had a great night, and I'll see you again next time!" The audience started screaming at the top of their lungs and I smiled. I ran behind the curtain only to be met by a news reporters; odd. This had never happened before. The lady, apparently the news anchor, shoved a microphone in my face and asked

"How can you still show your face!? Have you no shame!?" In that news reporter tone they all seemed to have.

"What?" I asked, mildly confused.

"It seems that our dear rock star isn't as wonderful as we had thought" She began, turning to her camera. "I have received a rumor that he did not carry out certain promises he had made to a young girl named Bella Swan and the rest of his family." My eyes went wide.

Bella.

I hadn't thought that name in so long, that hearing it gushed the air out of my lungs. The one thing I held more important than anything in the world. My everlasting love for her; it all came back to me. Wait, how could I forget her!?

I pushed past the news reporters and ran as humanly as I could manage this moment to my dressing room. As soon as I got in, I grabbed my cell phone. I dialed the house's number first. Someone picked up.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr. I'd- rather - be singing- bogus – songs – than- be – with – my – fiancée- and – family! What pleasure do I owe this call?" Acid sipped into Rosalie's voice.

"Rosalie!" I began, relieved to her the annoyed tone of her voice. "Where is Bella?" I asked. I couldn't wait to hear her beautiful voice.

Rosalie snorted. Huh? Was I missing something? "She gawne, Edward. Lahong gawne." She said.

"In English, please!" I said, as politely as I could manage.

"She. Is. Gone. Eddy-pie." I growled. I hated that name. "Stop messing with me and give her the phone!!" I yelled. I heard shuffling in the background. I heard a muffeld 'Let me at 'em!' from Emmett, and a 'give me the phone, rose.'

"Edward?" Alice.

"Yes?" I asked, hoping she would get me farther than Rose had. "Where is Bella?"

"She's gone, Edward."

"Gone, _where_?"

"I don't know. Away from here."

"Why!?" Why would Bella leave?

"You" She answered, as if it were obvious.

"What do you mean me?" I said, letting worry and hurt slip into my voice.

"Well, Edward" She began, bitterly, "When you didn't show up at your**WEDDING**She kind of got the message. Along with when you didn't call her, or e-mail her or write her letters like you had promised." She sounded like a frown was in her voice.

"Wedding?" I asked, completely sidetracked.

"Yes, Edward, your Wedding! You didn't show up, and just left her there! Do you have ANY idea in hell what that did to her!?" Alice yelled into the phone. I flinched away.

"How could I miss my own wedding?" I asked, mostly to myself.

"I don't know Edward, but with that little stunt you blew it! She left us! She left you! She will never be my sister, ever because of you! She'll never be Esme's official daughter! She was real torn up and Emmett is begging to beat the shit out of you!"

"But," Alice cut me off. "But nothing! You'd better get it together! You've hurt our entire family and now im not even sure if I want you as a brother anymore!" She hung the phone up after that.

I dropped the phone and starred blankly at the wall. I had let my reason for existence walk away, and I didn't know it. I had let everything in the world that mattered slip through my fingers just for music. Just like that it went from "Going to be married to an angel for the rest of the forever" to "Hello, welcome to hell! Would you like a timeshare?"

I picked up my phone and called her number.

"Hello?" That sweet voice answered. Realizing that she probably wouldn't have picked up if she knew it was me, I thanked god silently for not letting her get the dreaded caller I.D.

"Hey, Bells." I said weakly. She took an intake of breath before answering

"Edwa… Edward?" She didn't sound relieved.

"Yeah.." I trailed off.

"What- what are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be on T.V or something?" She asked, sadness full and strong in her voice.

"Well, no, my concert is over.."

"Of course" She answered bitterly.

"Where, are you, Bells?" I asked, desperately. I would come to her as soon as the words escaped her lips; the lips of an angel.

"What? You still care?" Bitterness still in her voice? Check.

"Yes!" I nearly shouted.

"Well, if it bugs you that much, Im rock climbing in Colorado." She answered.

"_WHAT??_" I couldn't hold back the surprise in my voice at this.

"You heard me." She answered.

"Bella! You could get killed!" I was terrified.

"So? What does it matter? You'll probably write a song about it. Ooh, I can see it now 'The girl I left crying, oh she dying, falling off rocks, but, because I'm heartless, I don't caaare! Guitar solo!' Oh yes, some of your best work!" Her attempt at fake enthusiasm was pathetic.

"Bella, I-"

"Don't Bella, I me! Im sick of waiting! Im sick of only seeing my fiancée, excuse me, EX fiancée on T.V! It hurts, Edward! Honestly, it does! So I've had enough of you, and your career!

"No, Bella, it's not like that!"

"No! I don't want to hear it! Just, leave me alone Edward!" Then she hung up.

My beautiful angel hated me. My family hated me. The world will hate me once that broadcast goes live. I hate me. Why must I continue to hurt her, time and time again?

So, I did the only thing I could do; I wrote a song. And it was going to be my last.

-------------------------------------

**Heh, hate me if you want, but, I just had to get this gosh darned idea out of my head. If anyone thinks that they can handle this one-shot and put it into a fic, be my guest. I would love to read it.**


End file.
